


Don't Wanna Touch The Ground

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye’s only excuse for failing World History was the fact that she was too lazy to study, that and her hot professor that got her attention more than his words. It wasn’t that she didn’t try, she did but all she could focus on was the way his lips moving and if they’d work as good between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Touch The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask!

 

 

The halls of the building were empty as she made her way to his office. But then again it was Friday evening so it was logical for the stuff of the university to be gone which made what she had in mind so much easier. She never quite got why he stayed here so late, surely a man of his age and appearance would have something better to do than reading history books. 

 

Grant Ward was the youngest and quite possible the hottest professor to ever set foot on Shield University for the gifted minds. Based in New York, for years they’ve been the ones to snatch geniuses from around the world only to turn them to the brightest minds and the most wanted candidates from Ministries of Defence from every country possible. To be here meant you had something special and you were destined for greatness. So Skye’s only excuse for failing World History was the fact that she was too lazy to study, that and her hot professor that got her attention more than his words. It wasn’t that she didn’t try, she did but all she could focus on was the way his lips were moving and if they’d work as good between her legs.

 

His lips, and his hands, and his cock, and his body covering hers as he drove inside her forcing her body to move up against the cool smooth surface of his desk. You see, Skye had thought about this a lot. That particular scene had got her off more times than she was willing to admit. He seemed like the type of guy that’d like it rough which was kind of a perfect storm because she liked it rough too; he’d bend her over his desk and slip inside her from behind, his hands in her hair pulling her back against him, their skin slapping together. Her panties stuck to her skin as Skye stopped in front of his door, soft light illuminating from inside. She wasn’t even sure he’d accept her proposal and she had herself all worked up. Skye would be a very unhappy cookie if she’d had to take care of the matter between her legs alone, or at least without him watching. 

 

She fixed her knee high socks and smoothed down her uniform before she rapped her knuckled against the glass. She knocked three times and waited, her breath catching in her throat. “Come in.” His deep voice was curt as he gave the strict order. Popping another button on her shirt open she stepped inside the room. “Miss Johnson.” He drawled. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” His glasses slide down the length of his nose and Skye bite back a moan. 

 

“I was wondering,” She started, walking toward his chair. _Bold_ , she’d admit that her move to stand beside him was bold. “If there’s anyway I can do anything to better my grades? I’d hate to fail your class.”

 

“Is that so?” He taunted narrowing his eyes. “How do you propose you do that?” His gaze drifted down her long legs and Skye pushed herself on top of his desk. He swallowed thickly as she crossed them, her skirt riding higher on her thighs.

 

“Maybe pick up extra homework?” She suggested saucily batting her long eyelashes at him.

 

“Do you have anything particular in mind?” 

 

 _Hook_. _Line_. _Sinker_. 

 

She had him exactly where she wanted him. Skye slide in front of him, placing each leg on the armrests of his leather chair giving him a glimpse of her lacy purple panties. A smirk crawled its way up her plump lips when his fingers traveled their way up her skin until they reached the edge of her skirt. 

 

“I’ll do _whatever_ it takes in order to get that A.” She leaned forward giving him a perfect view of her breasts, almost spilling from her bra. The next thing she knew he had pulled her down to his lap, his lips crushing against hers and she finally let go of that moan she was holding back. Her fingers made quick work of his pristine white shirt revealing the hard planes of his chest to her hungry gaze.

 

“I suggest you get to work, sweetheart.” He smirked when they pulled apart making Skye’s heart pound inside her chest. “We don’t have all night.” He nodded toward the growing bulge in his slacks and Skye took the message. He pushed the chair back giving her room as she slide off of his lap and rested on her knees between his legs. The look she gave him was enough to get him hard the rest of the way. He watched her with lust hooded eyes as she undid his zipper carefully, his breath hitched when her lips touch the tip of his cock before she took him all in. Her eyes never leaving his, holding him captive in her mesmerising gaze. “Fuck.” He moaned deeply when he hit the back of her throat, his head falling back against his chair in pleasure. 

 

Apparently Skye Johnson was as talented with her mouth as he thought and didn’t use it only to back up her arguments. He watched as she worked her perfect lips over him, hallowing her cheeks, taking him deeper and if she kept that up he wouldn’t last long. Grant simply couldn’t have that. Wrapping a hand inside the long strands of silky hair he pulled her softly but firmly away from his length. The pout she gave him was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

 

“I wasn’t done.” She retorted placing her hands on his thighs, squeezing lightly.

 

“I decide if you’re done or not.” He helped her up before pushing her back against the desk. Skye climbed up again, her legs spread wide open for him. Her head dipped back in pleasure when he pushed the small scrap of lace covering her to the side before he slipped three digits inside her effortlessly. Her fingers grabbed at the edge of the wooden desk trying to find an anchor to reality when his thumb found her clit. He worked her up quickly to what felt like an amazing orgasm and the moment his lips touched her Skye lost it. She whimpered his name again and again as her walls fluttered around his fingers. “More?” He smiled against the skin of her neck, kissing a path down to the top of her breasts barely covered by the shirt. With a flick of his wrist the offending fabric was torn from her body, buttons flying everywhere but she was too lost in her own little world to notice.

 

“Yes, please.” She panted and her hands slipped inside his pants pulling him out. The next few moments were a blur as he flipped her over, bending her at the waist exactly like she had imagine it. She cried out when he slide home, one hand steadily on her hip while the other grabbed a tight hold of her hair and he pulled her back against him. Skye let out a deep moan as he stretched her open for him. “Professor!” She wiggled trying to get him to move. “Please, just give it to me!”

 

That was all he needed to hear, he set up a quick giving her exactly what she asked for. Her nails dug into his thighs as her orgasm approached and she whimpered his name helplessly. “Like that, _Skye?”_ The way he rolled her name on his tongue did it for her and she came with a scream. He followed her a few thrusts later holding her in place as he emptied himself inside her. They both fell on his chair, exhausted and still panting.

 

“Hey babe?” She murmured after a few long minutes. Ward hummed, eyes shut in contentment. “You gotta stop ruining my shirts.” She laughed kissing his neck. 

 

“I’ll you more tomorrow.” He promised and his gaze zeroed on the wedding band on her ring finger. Ten years and counting and it still felt like the first day they met. Ward dropped a kiss on her forehead before helping her up. “What do you think of going home?” He asked as he straighten her clothes.

 

“Sounds divine.” She smiled stealing one last kiss. “I think you’ll enjoy what I have planned for us next.” She winked and slipped away from him in searched of her clothes. 

 

_Well… He couldn’t wait either…_

 


End file.
